one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Neapolitan (RWBY) vs Boba Fett (Star Wars)
The fight between the nearly silent, short lived and insanely popular mercenaries is about to begin. INTRO ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! GO! In the land of Remnant, there is a place called Vale. And in Vale in a hideout of the White Fang a certain cane wielding gentlemen was in the line of fire whilst his frosty associate looked on. Cinder was not pleased. "You managed to loose an entire truck full of Dust to that team from Beacon?" Cinder said with a fiery expression. "Don't be like that, it was one truck" Roman exclaimed, trying to hide his fear. Cinder glared at him and Mr. Torchwick shuddered. "Ever since this Team RWBY came around, you just can't seem to do anything right" she said with a furious dominion. "Therefore, I will give you and your little friend one last chance. Take out Team RWBY, or I will take out you. Now get out of my sight" she exclaimed. "Right away" said Roman vigorously, yet with a hint of fear. "Neo, let's move". Neo nodded in agreement and followed Torchwick as he walked away quickly. As soon as she could she that Roman and Neo were out of sight, Cinder turned to her associate standing in the shadows. "Follow them" she said to her guest. "As you wish" the figure replied, stoically and full of confidence. 5 HOURS LATER Neo and Roman had split up in the forest to see if they could find those meddling kids and their dog, as they had heard through the grapevine (aka Mercury and Emerald) that the first year students were on a field trip to collect samples of sap from trees, for some reason. Neo was jumping like a spider monkey through the trees to see if she could spot them. Then, she looked up and saw a blur of sage and sandstone. She followed through the trees in an attempt to catch up to the figure. Then the figure stop moving, turned around and shot a plasma blast from his weapon at Neo. She blocked it with her umbrella and floated down to the forest floor Princess Peach style. The figure also landed on the ground and held his weapon up to Neo's face. She didn't know who this fellow was, no one in the whole of Remnant, except Cinder of course, knew who he was but in his own universe he is known as the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy, the son of Jango Fett, Boba Fett. Fett and Neo stood in silence for many seconds, Fett for a fear tactic and Neo because she just doesn't speak. After a while Fett spoke. "Your boss hired me to make sure that you and that Clockwork Orange reject follow through on your mission for the first time in 2 years". Neo wasn't paying attention to the green person in front of her until she heard him insult Roman. She didn't like that. Not. One. Bit. She slowly walked over to Fett, stood in front of him for a few seconds and then clubbed him in the face with her umbrella. Fett recoiled and said with an angry temperament "You bastard, you're going to pay for that". Fett activated his jet-pack and rose into the air. Neo held her weapon like a sword and prepared for battle. TRIUMPH OR DIE!!! FIGHT!!! Fett shot his gun numerous times and followed Neo as the ran around the forestry. Neo then jumped from branch to branch with her umbrella primed and ready to strike Fett yet again. However this time Fett was prepared. 50 He shot his anti-vehicle rocket at Neo whist she was jumping toward him. Neo was also prepared as she open her umbrella with stopped the rocket but the force pushed her back to the ground. Fett then landed on the ground and continued shooting at Neo. 40 She ran up to Fett and kicked him in the chest and struck him 3 times. Fett then activated his flamethrower which Neo also blocked with her umbrella, however this is what he was planning. Fett threw a thermal detonator which preceded to explode. This severely damaged Neo allowing Fett to land a few hits with his gun as well as his fists and feet. 30 Neo recovered quickly thanks to her aura and stuck Fett with her umbrella and feet a few times before running into the forestry. Fett flew up into the air and went in her general direction. Using his thermal vision he looked through the greenery to see if he could see her. He saw what appeared to be a person hiding behind a tree. He flew down, assuming the person was Neo, and threw another thermal detonator which destroyed the tree and made the man sleeping inside fly away into the distance. 20 He looked at the debris and saw only shattered remains of one of Neo's illusions. He quickly turned and managed to block a kick from Neo who proceeded to strike Fett again in the face. Fett had had enough and pulled out his lightsaber and got into a battle pose. Neo ran over to Fett trying to strike him but he flew out of the way each time. She then tried to strike him a final time but this time he swiped the saber and cut the umbrella in half. Neo recoiled as Fett came in for the final assault. 10 He punched and kicked her in her legs and chest which caused her to recoil again. 7 He grabbed her and flew into the air with her, throwing her up in the air, grabbing her with the fiber cord whip and swinging her around. 5 He pulled her towards him and punched her which threw her to the ground. 4 Neo stood up groggy and looked up. 3 She saw Fett rocketing down towards her. 2 She shut her eyes. She knew that she had lost. 1 Fett, with the propulsion from his jet-pack kicked her in the head and sent her flying into a tree. KO!!! Fett landed and walked over to Neo's unconscious body. "Amateur" he said sternly and quietly as she walked away. THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... BOBA FETT!!! Epilogue Neo had just woken up from being unconscious looked up and saw a white and orange figure falling from heavens. She took a step back as Roman fell head first into a bush. His head popped out as his hat landed on his head. "Never speak of this to...... never mind" Roman started to say but then he realised his mistake. Neo just looked at him with a disappointed look and walked away, hoping to find and repair her fallen weapon. "Wait for me" Roman exclaimed as he ran after her. Category:Villain vs Villain Category:Star Wars vs RWBY Category:Anime vs Film Category:Boys vs Girls themed One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees